Wingless Angel-Chapter 16
Wingless Angel-Chapter 16 'Mike P.O.V ' Being blind was a different feeling. Once my world was full of colour, I paid attention to what I could see, but not to what I could hear or smell or feel. I felt a hand in mine. I recognised it as Silena's, more specifically her left hand. I could tell because her index finger was deformed due to her breaking it in a fight before, she couldn't point it straight. She smelled of her favourite lavender soap. In the distance I could hear Christopher arguing with, of course, Zeus. They never got along unfortunately. I could smell ozone as well as feel the power of darkness radiating as their arguement got worse. "This is all your fault! My son is now blind because of you!" I heard my father say. "My fault?! I'm sorry, it was not my idea to take fear's test!" Christopher exclaimed. "Stop it both of you." I heard the voice of Athena exclaimed. "We unfortunately cannot deal with Darius. That is something only Christopher can do." "Of course I'm only a pawn to you. I only exist when you need me, other than that I'm just trash." Chris scowled. "Where have you been these past few years Athena?" Chris's voice was cold. From the silence, I could tell Christopher had struck a nerve. I knew Athena would soon start an outburst. I stood up before she could. "Mike.." Christopher's voice trailed off, the coldness in his voice disappeared. "Are you forgeting that we have a quest to complete Chris?" I said. I had no idea if I was even facing him, you can never tell when you can't see. "Mike are you sure? I mean with your-" "Disability?" I completed the sentence for him. "I'm still as capable as I can be Christopher." It was Zeus this time who said. "But son your-" "Give me a month." I said it with such force that everyone kept silent. I realised how easily I recognised who was who. I guess it was right what people said. When one sense disappears the others get stronger. "A month?" It was Silena who said it this time. "A month to get used to this thing. I'm sure from his previous incident with Christopher, he had got rid of his desire to destroy the world and would rather humiliate Christopher, so he won't make a move till Chris has made his. Give me a month, then we'll knock Darius on his butt." I exclaimed. There was silence for a while. Then Christopher, acting like his usual-self said. "Who am I to stop you?" "Your right we're in this together right?" I said. "Yeah." I could feel his body heat, I knew he was right infront of me, and somehow I could tell he was reaching out his hand. It took a while but I managed to find it and I shook it. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 17|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 07:33, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page